darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa talks with Solarix
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Solarix ---- Outer Court - Temple of Primus ---- "Prime being difficult? " asks Solarix with a smirk. Then his optics flickered "Yes... Barely. The Decepticon warlord overloaded his nuclear reactor. It would have destroyed the entire city if I hadn't. Murusa gives over her guard spear to the temple assistants outside, then enters within the temple. As always the old womech goes through the ritual she has done so many times before at the outer court by crossing herself and saying a little purity prayer so she may go further into sanctum that contains the flame. Though something has he pause as she hears whispers that don't seem to belong. That draws out her curiosity as she seeks out those behind them. The first easily recognizable to her, that of the Hierophants... the second though.. it takes awhile to filter through all those files of those she has ever met in her long life. "Xaaron?" Xaaron snorts, "I wish it were Optimus being difficult. It is the civilian council, tomaandi in particular. They are seeking to take control of the army away from Optimus, despite the good he has done. " At the inquisitive voice of Murusa, he turns, and flashes a smile, "Well well.. Murusa, isn't it? Why, it's been a few vorns, hasn't it? How are you?" "Are they fools then to try and remove that which makes the Autobot Army work so well? They sound much like our Council." murmurs Solarix. He turns as well, smiling warmly. He perks up as he sees Murusa, waving at her from there. Murusa smiles as she approaches the two, "It has been a long time, yes. It is good to see you among the people." she murmurs softly, respectfully. Solarix smiles, then blinks as Xaaron is suddenly called away by an Autobot. Then he looks back to Murusa "Sorry. HE is almost as busy as I." he admits with a chuckle. Murusa inclines her head, "I know." she smiles and looks to you, "I was about to do my devotionals when I heard you two." Solarix states "Do not let me interrupt then if you want." he notes quickly. Murusa hmms, "Actually, Hierophant, since I have you before me.. may I have your audios for a few moments?' "OF course Murusa!" the Hierophant nods and looks around "Here?" Murusa glances around and nods, "Here is fine." she replies, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Her face takes on a sort of child like quality for a few moments, then she says, "I'm not sure how to say this.. but I think the scripture would help you understand.." she pauses, fretting her lower lip a moment, "The passage says: Primus made the mech after his own image. But the mech was sad for he had no one. So Primus, in his wisdom, made the womech in the image of his beloved light goddess and he told them 'The sparks I gave you may be as one when they feel as if they must be so and when this happens a new spark shall come to being.'" she at you. "Do you believe that Primus truly gave us this ability.. to merge our sparks?" Solarix freezes at first, optics flashing. Then his wings settle down as he is quiet a long moment, staring at Murusa, immobile. Then he states, voice a whisper "Yes. It is true. I have... not done it myself. But I have known it to be done. The process is so very intimate. It need not always be between a mech and womech, but it does produce a new spark, one which will be an amalgamation of both its' parent sparks, but still its' own being to grow." he nods "In conclusion, yes, it is truth. To bond with another is the greatest sign of trust beyond giving the person your key." Murusa nods and smiles, "Good." she sounds relieved, even happy. "The thing is the scripture does not speak of how it would feel if you found the 'oneness' with above all others. A connection deeper than just talking. Perhaps you could speak with Primus and see what he would reveal to you." Solarix nods "I will if you wish. But perhaps you should also ask him yourself." he notes "I do know from speaking to those who undergo such a union, that it is different for each one. But for each one, there is one similarity; They feel complete." Murusa nods, "I would do so, I assure you of this. It's just that.." she pauses, unsure of herself which shows on her face, "I've not been with a mech at all in that intimate way that couples would share. It scares me a little." "I think everyone is scared when it happens. IT is not something many experience." admits Solarix softly, a hand that goes to each of her shoulders "But from those I Speak to, they quickly overcome it. Love is always a more powerful emotion." Murusa nods and smiles to your contact, "That's good." though the pauses, "Thank you, Hierophant. I feel better speaking to you about this." "That is what I am here for Murusa. I try to be as open as Primus' table." the mech replies, dropping his arms from her own, his optics flickering a little bit. Murusa smiles a bit more, "And you do him proud, Hierophant." she says softly, it’s her hand that touches your shoulder. "And you are not thanked enough for it." Solarix looks to the hand, and then puts his own over it "Seeing people satisfied with my answers is thanks enough. Who am I kidding? " he laughs softly "It's a duty I bear with pride and happiness." Murusa chuckles softly to the little joke there, "I am glad you are happy." "I feel like my mood would affect others. IF I am always sad, so will others. " he notes to her simply. Murusa hmms, "A good point." she replies, then considers. "Hierophant, I've a question for you just to sate my curiosity." Solarix nods "If I can answer it, I will." he states immediately. Murusa asks, "Do the mechs that wear the mantel of priesthood take a vow of chastity?" Oh ho, she just gave you a hint who it may be there. +Roll: Solarix rolls against his Presence Stat and succeeds by 6! The total roll was 10. Solarix blinks at the question, his wings flicking "... No, it simply lets people know we are of the temple. We have standards of behavior, but we do not force our people to be lonely." Murusa considers this, "Standards of behavior?" Solarix nods "Yes. Be polite, don’t be inappropriate, set a good example. That sort of thing." Murusa hmms, "What quantifies inappropriate?" Solarix says, "Overenergizing in public, crude jokes, cheating..." Murusa chuckles, "Think I would have been booted out of the priesthood were womechs allowed in.. told a few jokes in my youth that would have made you blush." Solarix smirks "Well, the rules say 'in public' In quiet casual situations it may be different. " he notes conspirally. Murusa ahs, "A bit of a gray area in the priestly rules? tsk." she teases. Solarix says, "well, if they never find out they cannot punish, right?" You say, "That is true." Solarix nods, with a smile "I figured out these rules long ago in my own path through the priesthood." Murusa nods, "I'm sure you were a bit of a rule bender in your youth, Hierophant." "Not terribly so, but I did get into some mischief. Did I ever tell you I was an actor? " asks Solarix with a smile. You say, "You? No you didn't." Solarix nods "Only for a season or two. I was to play a dark priest during one production on Primus. " he notes, with a chuckle. Murusa hmms, "Too bad I missed that." she murmurs with a smile. Solarix laughs softly "It was a lot of fun. They painted me black and silver and purple and I had to growl a lot." Murusa takes a moment to picture you those colors, "Can you growl now?" she asks. Solarix hmms "I think I can. A moment." his wings move as he concentrates, coughing a few times, before he scowls darkly, optics flashing as he lets out a very low, soft growl. Murusa shivers and ooos, "Oh I did miss something." she remarks with a smile. "A shame they don't have plays anymore." Solarix chuckles softly "And a shame they wouldn’t let me do that again. I'll see if I can find an old record for it. We went for Cybertronian Idol that year." he notes "Got second place." Murusa nods, "If you can find it, I'd enjoy seeing it." she replies. "For now though, I should probably get to my devotionals before it gets any later." "Indeed. Primus bless Murusa, and help you find the answers you want." the mech intones softly. Murusa smiles to that, "Thank you Hierophant. I'll talk with you again soon." Solarix bows deeply "take care, Murusa dear." he states, turning to depart. Murusa bows back and heads off to do her devotionals. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs